The Mentalist: Rainbow
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: A series of one-shots based on the colours of the rainbow. Mostly sweet. Jisbon, but more of a friendship-based kind of relationship. FULLY COMPLETE. [Seventh one-shot, "Violet", is up!]
1. Red

A/N: Hello! I know I don't usually write author's notes (any more), but I just felt the need to write this one. Anyway, this is going to be a multi-chaptered fic. HOWEVER! As you can see it says complete. Aha! Well, this is because the chapters are all (more or less) unrelated one-shots. So technically the story is complete. Sorry if I mis-led you. ^^;

The stories are going to be arranged according to the colours of the rainbow, so I hope you look forward to the different chapters! Also, after I finish this series, I might do an angst version of the prompt (if I feel bored with studying). This series is more friendship based, but with hints of Jisbon.

In any case, enjoy!

* * *

**Red**

Jane had never liked the colour red, especially after Red John murdered his family, but when he saw the beautifully arranged red roses on display at the florist's window, he couldn't help but smile at the memory that came together with it.

_"Roses, Lisbon?" Jane asked the brunette playfully, sticking his head into her office."Secret admirer you never told me about?"_

_Lisbon's desk was full of blooming red roses, effectively hiding the stack of paperwork on her table. The guy in the mailroom had to make several trips into her office just to fully deliver the many vases of roses, which piqued Jane's interest in the first place. He crossed the office and sat on the couch comfortably._

_"Oh, this admirer isn't so secret. Mashburn sent them. Even when he's overseas he doesn't stop," Lisbon shook her head. "And since when did I have to tell you all my secret admirers? I'm entitled to my personal life, maybe to something you'll never figure out about me."_

_"True, but then I DO know you, and you're not one to accept these gifts. And I wondered when we'd be hearing from Walter again."_

_"Which is why I'm not keeping them," Lisbon replied as she cleared her table of the many vases. "You're free to help yourself to a vase, Jane. No need stare."_

_"Oh, no. I don't like roses," Jane declined, smiling. "I prefer gardenias."_

_"Suit yourself," Lisbon said, carrying a vase full of roses with her out her office._

_Jane stood and poked his head out the office, smiling as he watched his boss give Van Pelt the flower arrangement. He picked up two vases and placed each vase on Cho and Rigsby's table with a grin. "Sharing Lisbon's love."_

_Rigsby gave him a puzzled look and glanced at his boss. "Boss?"_

_Jane's grin grew wider as Lisbon's cheeks tinted red. She tried to hide it by rolling her eyes and said, "I need to get rid of them. Give it to anyone you want."_

_"Like I said, sharing Lisbon's _love_," Jane laughed. Lisbon shook her head at him and walked back to her office._

"Jane?" Lisbon's voice came from behind him, concern lacing it, pulling him out of the memory. "You okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah. Just looking at the roses; They're quite pretty," Jane said, still facing the display window.

"Yes, well, we have a case going on right now. Perhaps you'd like a look it...?" Lisbon said impatiently.

"Meh. I'd get there soon," Jane said, finally turning around to face the woman behind him, who was wearing a red button up blouse and jeans. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a red rose. Without a word, he tucked Lisbon's hair behind her ear and placed the stalk over it. He smiled. "Just admiring the flowers."

"Jane!" Lisbon shrieked quietly, hand flying up to the flower in her hair. Her face was quickly matching her blouse and gift.

"Don't worry, there's no thorns," Jane said happily, a twinkle in his eye. Grinning at her, he walked to the crime scene.

* * *

A/N: Thank for reading! And it's been edited a bit, mostly for some errors. If you do spot any, tell me! Reviews or comments are much appreciated! The next chapter is "Orange", so look forward to it! I'll probably post it sometime next week, hopefully. If I'm done writing it!


	2. Orange

A/N: This is a little earlier than I expected, but I was too happy that I (FINALLY!) submitted all my courseworks that I decided to celebrate by writing another chapter! I've been toying with this idea for a while, but I didn't write because I didn't have the courage. I've never had a single drink in my life and I don't know how a hangover feels like. Actually, I don't even know if orange juice works, but my friend swears that it does! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Orange**

Patrick Jane's head felt like it's been under a jack hammer for the whole night. No scratch that. A jack hammer and a steamroller. "Last time I get myself in a drinking game," he thought to himself.

13 shots of whiskey. That was what it took for Danny Travolski to start prattling his mouth off about the "great foolproof murder" he had carried out on his lover. Damn the man for having a high alcohol tolerance.

13 shots of whiskey. That was what Jane had to match to get the damn idiot to talk. And he was paying for it the next morning. Catching the culprit didn't stop the hangover from attacking his poor, bruised and battered head. He was thanking his lucky stars that he, too, had a high alcohol tolerance, or his headache would have been much worse today.

The pounding in his head got greater with the sudden loud ringing of his phone. Movements stiff, he grabbed the phone beside him and answered it, muting the ringing in both the phone and his head. He tried to say hello, but it came as a grunt, "Ngh?"

"Jane? Where are you?" Jane heard Lisbon's voice come out of the receiver.

"Upstairs," he said with great difficulty.

"Are you okay?"

"...Hang... Over..." Jane said.

Lisbon chuckled over the phone. "That's what you get for accepting his challenge. I'm surprised you could last that many shots."

Jane grunted in reply. His mind was in no shape for an exchange of wits. It wasn't even in shape for proper conversation.

"I'm going up," Lisbon said.

Jane grunted again and snapped his phone shut. Sighing, he buried his face into the pillow. The pounding in his head grew as his partner came in, boots clacking in the wood. "You're too loud," Jane said, his voice muffled.

"Is that how you treat someone who's brought you the cure for hangovers?" Lisbon said with mock hurt.

"The only cure is time, and I think the Sandman is the only who can bring me that right now," Jane said, pushing himself up from the bed as he massaged his aching head.

Legs dangling off the bed, he didn't look up as Lisbon walked over towards him until she shook a small orange container in front of his face, the sound making giant waves in his head. Scowling, he snatched the container from her, his eyes begging her to stop making loud noises.

"Aspirin and water; They work wonders," Lisbon said as she sat beside him on the bed, taking out a bottle from her pocket. "And orange juice. To boost your vitamin C."

"When did you become a pharmacist all of a sudden?"

"When you decided to play a little drinking game with Danny Travolski to get a confession out of him. After the sixth shot, I figured you wouldn't be able to stand up straight today. I still owe Rigs twenty bucks. Didn't think you'd make it past the eighth shot," Lisbon said.

"Yes, well, I took nine. Not that much of a difference," Jane said. He popped two pieces of aspirin in his mouth and drowned them with the bottle of water that Lisbon had handed him. When he had emptied the bottle, Lisbon took it from his hand and replaced it with the orange juice.

"Drink this. It helps, trust me," Lisbon said.

"Do you know how horrible orange juice tastes when you have that taste of yesterday's bad decision in your mouth?" Jane asked miserably.

"Yes, I do. College teaches you that. Also, college teaches you that OJ is one of the best things to have the next day, damn the taste. If you don't like it so much, pinch your nose and drink it," Lisbon said exasperatedly.

"I'll drink it, I'll drink it," Jane mumbled as he took a swig from the bottle, face contorting in distaste. "Tastes disgusting."

"Don't be a baby. Come on, finish it up."

Jane looked at his partner bleakly, but she only gave him a frown in return. Sighing, he took the bottle to his lips again and downed the entire contents of the bottle in a single swing. His face twisted in disgust as the vile liquid rushed down his throat. "Tastes as bad as the whiskey yesterday."

"Might just have tasted worse," Lisbon said wryly as she stood up. "Get some rest. I'll be in my office doing paperwork if you need me."

Holding Lisbon's arm, Jane laid back down on the bed. When he was comfortable, he let his grip on her arm go slack, giving her the opportunity to go back to her office and do work. It was after a few loud steps that he realized he hadn't thanked her yet.

"Hey, Lisbon," Jane called out as he propped himself up on one arm, making the petite woman stop and turn. "Thanks."

"No problem," Lisbon said, smiling. She turned around and continued her exit from the room.

"And you really should wear a pair of sneakers the next time you come up here."

"And miss giving you the headaches I get when I deal with you? Dream on," Lisbon laughed and walked out the room, clacking her boots on the wooden floor deliberately harder.

Jane cringed at the amplified sound in his head, but he couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips. With a soft groan, he landed on his pillow again, arm over his eyes. The acrid taste of the orange juice coupled with yesterday's whiskey was still on his tongue. The aspirin was taking its own sweet time kicking in as the headache spread across his entire head. It was going to be a long day ahead.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! If you spot any errors, do tell me! (I don't know if the floor is wood, but I'm taking liberties.) Also, I'm not sure when the next one-shot, "Yellow", would be up. Exams are coming so I most probably might not have a lot of time writing. But I'll try! Do look forward to it!


	3. Yellow

**Yellow**

_Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak._

Lisbon looked out the glass windows of her office, slightly annoyed at the repetitive sound. Her eyebrow raised in a frown when she saw Patrick Jane pass her office, probably on the way to his couch, the squeaking following the rhythm of his footsteps. Her curiousity got the better of her as she put her pen down, the report she was filling up now forgotten on her desk. She stood at her door, not expecting what she saw.

"What _are_ you wearing, Jane?" Lisbon asked incredulously when she saw his footwear.

Her question had interrupted his journey to his couch, so he turned to face her, giving her a clear view of his shoes. It stood out from his normal attire of the grey suit that he loved to wear. Slightly higher than his ankles, complete with a bright yellow gleaming for attention from everyone in the room. It was clearly new or rarely used, only on emergency cases.

"Wellington boots, Lisbon, if you didn't know what they were called," Jane said, mirth in his eyes.

"Yes, I know what they are. But _why_ are you wearing it?" Lisbon pressed, her eyes showing surprise and confusion.

"Ah. Well, I had to get my shoes re-soled today," Jane answered, as if his reply answered the many questions in Lisbon's mind.

"And you couldn't wait in the store and opted to parade that... hideous... thing in the office?" Lisbon said.

"Oh no, there were quite a number of people in the shop, apparently. He seems to have upped his business somehow," Jane said. "So he told me to get out and come back at the end of the day."

"And the boots fit in, how?"

"He had no other shoes in my size."

Lisbon couldn't help but giggle at his confession. In her mind, she envisioned his crestfallen face when he saw the boots in the shop, bright and yellow, sitting on the shelf.

"Do you know how dry this summer has been? Not a drop of rain?" Lisbon joked, grinning.

"Well, it's a fashion statement. Imagine how many men would be wearing this get up in a week. Suit and wellingtons. Rigsby, I can imagine. Oh, but Cho would be THE model for it," Jane said, playing along.

The last comment did it. Laughing, Lisbon shook her head. "I'd love to see you persuade him."

"Though, I doubt he'll agree, straight-laced and all."

"And I doubt he'd do it anyway. They're not very comfortable," Lisbon said, smirking.

"No, they're definitely not. My feet are chafing slightly just from the trip back," Jane said, frowning slightly.

"Plus, it makes an annoying squeak," Lisbon added, nodding her head.

"True, that."

"You should keep it."

"What?! Why would I? They're bright, they're uncomfortable AND they squeak. They squeak!"

"Well, at least I'd know where you are," Lisbon smirked, her eyes twinkling. Turning, she walked back to her office, chuckling to herself when she heard the loud squeaking of Jane's boots as he continued his pilgrimage to his old brown couch.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed/favourited/followed! (I just realized I didn't thank you in the previous chapter, forgive me!) A quick update, but it's a short one this time, don't think I did them much justice. D: Still, I hope you enjoyed their (short) banter! Leave a review, please! "Green" is coming up next. You definitely don't wanna miss THAT one. (Hint: it's set during Lisbon's birthday.) (;


	4. Green

**Green**

"Happy birthday, Boss," Grace said happily as she gave her present to her superior officer.

"Thanks, Van Pelt," Lisbon smiled, taking the box from the red head. She slowly unwrapped it, gasping in surprise when she saw what Van Pelt had given her. "The complete collection of Sherlock Holmes, unabridged. That's sweet. Now I can see how Watson handles _his_ highly functional sociopath and whether I can learn anything from him."

"That's what I thought too, seeing the similarities between Sherlock and Jane," Van Pelt laughed.

"Thanks for the books," Lisbon said, hugging her junior. "Rigsby gave me an all-you-can-eat voucher and Cho gave me another bottle of wine. I think they're trying to fatten me up, get me drunk and eat me alive," she joked.

Grace laughed heartily. "So what did Jane give you? Another pony?"

"Oh, he gave me a simple birthday card this year. At least it's something," Lisbon said.

"Oh? I thought he'd give you something more... extravagant. You know, knowing him," Grace said.

"Guess he got lazy," Lisbon said, shrugging.

"Maybe," Grace agreed with a tinge of doubt. Lisbon's phone rang and Grace excused herself from the office.

Lisbon heard a knock on her office door as she was wrapping up her call and looked up to see her blonde consultant smiling at her doorway. Ending the call, she motioned him in.

"I heard you got Sherlock Holmes from Grace," Jane said, walking in.

"Yes, she thought I could get some tips from Watson," Lisbon confirmed.

"Oh John could never handle Sherlock, so you probably won't find anything in there," Jane said, grinning.

"So you say."

"So I say. And let me guess... Rigsby gave you a food voucher and Cho gave you another bottle of wine?"

Lisbon raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, better presents, if you're trying to compare theirs and yours," she said dryly. She picked up the card that was placed on her office table that morning by the same person standing in front of her and read the message aloud, "Happy birthday, Teresa. Love, P J."

"You have to admit - that is a nice card. It was so you," Jane said.

Lisbon closed the card and looked at the cover that had a cartoon peanut dresser in a police officer's uniform in a very Charlie's Angels-esque pose. "Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"Oh come on, you don't have to be angry. At least I gave you a present," Jane said.

"You gave me a card," Lisbon said wearily.

"Meh. Technicalities."

Lisbon simply shook her head and put the card to the side of the table. "What do you want, Jane? I've got paperwork to fill. Paperwork about _you,_ mind you."

Jane simply shrugged in answer and laid down on her couch.

Lisbon massaged her temples, thinking one day Patrick Jane was going to be the death of her. Sighing, she ignored the man and went back to work. Minutes passed in silence, only sounds were their quiet breaths and the scratching of Lisbon's pen on paper. The woman was pulled out of her concentration when her consultant spoke quietly.

"I did get you a present, you know."

"Uh huh," Lisbon said distractedly.

"Left hand drawer," Jane said.

Lisbon rolled her eyes and put down her pen. Might as well amuse him, she thought. She opened the said drawer and her eyebrows rose in surprise. Inside sat a small velvet box and a paper crane with another piece of paper tied to its neck. She took the items out of her drawer and placed them on her paperwork gingerly. Looking up, she saw that Jane was no longer stretched out on the couch. Instead, he was seated upright, watching her intently.

"Go on. I know you're curious what I got you," Jane said.

Lisbon looked down at the items she had taken out and untied the extra piece of paper from the paper crane. Inside, it read:

_This time, there's no returns. _

_Love, Jane_

Curious, she put down the note and opened the small box, gasping in surprise. Small and elegant, the emerald earstuds shone softly under the office lights. It was beautiful, and would have been quite expensive. Despite all that, she loved them.

"Oh Jane, you shouldn't have spent all that money on these," Lisbon said, looking at him.

"Birthdays only come once a year, Lisbon. It gives people an excuse to buy extravagant gifts," Jane said, smiling. "And remember: no returns this time. You're keeping them."

Smiling softly, her cheeks turned pink. "Thank you," Lisbon said bashfully.

Jane grinned widely and stood, walking out. Just as he stepped out of the office, he looked at her, smile still on his face. "Happy birthday, Lisbon."

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are much appreciated! Not to forget, thank you to all who reviewed/favourited/followed!

As for the "returns" part, I was actually referring to the earrings and necklace he gave her in season 1, episode 6. They were so pretty! Also, a little fun fact: cranes symbolizes_fidelity _as they mate for life. No, it wasn't just on a whim. (;

And! We're halfway through the series! I just realized Lisbon's been doing quite a lot of paperwork recently, oops. Well, the last three are going to be out in the field! Look out for them! Thanks for reading!


	5. Blue

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, neither do I own the song. They belong to Bruno Heller and Blue respectively.

**Blue**

Lisbon could feel her concentration on the road ahead waning. The lethargy from the day was still creeping in despite the nap she had when Jane drove the car, but it was her turn to drive. Trusting herself not to drive them off the road, she let her right hand go of the steering wheel and turned the radio volume knob a little, filling the car with a soft classical music. She rolled her eyes at the sound, wondering who would listen to classical music at two am in the morning.

_People falling asleep at home,_ her subconscious answered. Shushing it mentally, she pressed the preset buttons, changing the channel. Trance, no. House, no. Metal, god no.

"I can't sleep if you keep changing the channels like that," a voice to her side said sleepily.

"And I can't drive if I end up falling asleep," Lisbon countered, glancing at the blonde sitting comfortably beside her, eyes closed. Oh how she wished she was in his position right now.

"Press six," Jane mumbled.

Lisbon pressed the small button, only to be answered with silence. "Oh. Ha. Ha. Very funny," she said. "I need music Ja-"

Lisbon was cut off when a soft beat started playing from the speakers. "They take a while to change songs, but their selection is good," Jane said, smiling.

"Oh, hey. I recognize this song," Lisbon said, turning the volume up a little bit.

"_I never want to play the games that people play__  
__I never want to hear the things they gotta say"_

"You mean you don't only listen to the Spice Girls?" Jane teased.

"Shut up. Someone once serenaded me with this song," Lisbon admitted, keeping her eyes on the road.

"_I've found everything I need  
I never wanted any more than I can see  
I only want you to believe"_

"Oh, my. You? You got serenaded?" Jane asked incredulously, sitting up on his seat, eyes wide open, twinkling with amusement. "Do tell, Lisbon."

Lisbon felt her cheeks heating up. She had no idea why she told him that. "No," she said resolutely, as the chorus came.

"Oh come on, you can't just say that and leave me hanging. Plus, there's still about two hours left till Sacramento," Jane said.

Lisbon contemplated this for a moment. If she didn't tell the man, he would be hounding her non-stop until they reached Sacramento, and then probably the next day and the next day after that until she gave in and told him. If she did, she might die of embarrassment, but it was better than Jane throwing random guesses in the office, in front of everyone. So she chose the latter.

"It was when I just joined the CBI, I was dating this guy, Mike. He was a financial manager. Cute, but not very dependable when it came to personal stuff. He heard me humming this song when it came on the radio on one of our dates, so on Valentine's Day, he invited me over to his house for dinner and he sang me the song," Lisbon said quickly, the words tumbling out of her mouth in her haste.

"Guitar?"

"Acoustic," Lisbon laughed. It was a little cliché, now that she thought about it.

"What happened to him?" Jane asked.

"Didn't work out. Like I said, he wasn't very dependable," Lisbon replied, shrugging.

"You're just too particular, Lisbon. And I didn't know you liked Blue," Jane said.

"I am not! And really, you don't know as much about me than you think you do," Lisbon said indignantly. She heard a soft snort of disagreement from the man. Ignoring him, she hummed along to the rest of the song.

"Did he choose the song because you were humming it, or did he choose the song because of what you are?" Jane asked.

"Huh?"

"Oh, come on. The chorus? If it's wrong to do what's right / I'm prepared to testify / If loving you with all my hearts a crime / Then I'm guilty? I bet he sang it because you were a cop," Jane said teasingly.

"Yeah, well, he did mention something like that," Lisbon mumbled. She sneaked a quick glance at Jane and saw him smiling at her. "What?"

"Ah, nothing. Just didn't think you'd have been serenaded before," Jane said happily.

"Oh shut up."

Jane sang the last line of the song together with the radio, "If loving you with all my heart's a crime, then I'm guilty."

"Oh, hush," Lisbon said. "That's enough radio for tonight." Turning the volume to zero, she heard a chuckle from the passenger seat. Glancing at him, she saw he was back to the same position before she turned the radio on. She smiled to herself. Maybe sharing wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry, I couldn't help making Jane sing along! (waves Jisbon shipper flag) If you're wondering what song it is, it's Guilty by Blue. Go listen to it! It's a good song. Only two more chapters to go! They're both almost done (the next one was REALLY challenging. Indigo is so hard to write about, sigh.) and should be up some time this week. Look out for it! And as usual, thank you to all who reviewed/favourited/followed.


	6. Indigo

_"Indigo symbolizes a mystical borderland of wisdom, self-mastery and spiritual realization. ... Inventors use indigo skills for inspirations that seem to 'come out of the blue'."_

- Crystal-cure . com

**Indigo**

"The Indigo Room?" Teresa Lisbon read the signage of the bar they were standing in front of with an amused tone in her voice. "This _is_ a bar right?"

"I suppose some people get 'divine knowledge' from a church, others in a bar," Jane quipped.

"Yes, I'm sure they get their intuition widened from the bottoms of their pints," Lisbon said wryly, rolling her eyes as she pushed the door open.

"Oh Lisbon, you should just sit down and watch people at the bar more. More people find religion here than you think," Jane smirked.

Lisbon had to stop herself from laughing. They were here on assignment, after all. "I don't think saying the Lord's name following a racy 'compliment' is finding religion," Lisbon said, her hands up doing air quotes.

Jane simply shrugged nonchalantly and pointed to the tall, well-sculpted curly blond haired man standing behind the bar. "That's our guy."

Nodding, Lisbon schooled her expression and walked over to the bar. "Mister James Kelp? I'm Agent Lisbon from the CBI and this is Patrick Jane," Lisbon introduced herself and her consultant, flashing her badge.

The man looked up from the glass he was wiping dry and flashed Lisbon a dazzling smile, causing her heart to skip a beat. "Yeah, that's me," James replied in an Eastern American accent. "What can I do for you lovely pair today?"

"I was wondering if you knew a Jackson Bales. We're investigating his murder. We heard he frequented here quite a lot," Lisbon replied with a straight face.

"Old Jack? Yeah, I knew him. Swell guy. Though, he was quite famous on his use of the Indigo room."

"The Indigo Room?" Lisbon asked.

"Yeah, the Indigo room," James smirked. "If you want to, I could show you around... Your friend could stay here and sip some beer of he likes."

Jane couldn't help but to laugh. The man's offer was so transparent. Looking at Lisbon's incredulous face, he laughed harder. "I take it some of your patrons find uh, peace and release in there, eh?" Jane said, a devilish grin on his face.

"You bet they do," James replied, smirking at Lisbon, who only rolled her eyes at the men.

"So what, you rent out rooms for the pros?" Lisbon asked, struggling not to scowl as Jane kept grinning beside her.

"Nah, we rent out rooms to anyone who needs a clean bed and rest for the night. We're open 24 hours, see. What they do in there isn't out business... unless they make too much a mess. We only got seven rooms, so it's kinda a first come, first served."

"Let me guess, your rooms are named and painted in the colours of the rainbow?" Jane asked.

"That, you are right, my friend. Though our Indigo room is quite famous," James answered, looking meaningfully at Lisbon.

"No, thanks," Lisbon said, directly answering his previous offer.

James shrugged, looking a little put out. "Well, it was worth a shot. And if you're still curious about the room, I'm sure your friend here would gladly take you," James said, gesturing at Jane.

Lisbon shot Jane a sharp look before turning back to face the bartender. "We're not together," Lisbon said calmly.

"Nope, just colleagues," Jane said.

"Well, could've fooled me," James said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Disbelief written all over her now-pink face, Lisbon sputtered, "Well, thanks anyway. If we have anymore questions, we'll be back."

"I do hope you come back, Agent Lisbon," James smiled at her. "And you too, Mr Jane."

"See ya!" Jane called as he followed Lisbon out the bar.

"Can you believe the guy? He had the gall to say that!" Lisbon exclaimed softly, not wanting people to overhear their conversation.

"Which? To asking you to the Indigo room or suggesting that I go with you instead?" Jane asked amusedly.

"Both!" Lisbon's arms went up in the air with frustration.

"Oh come on, you've got to believe Van Pelt isn't the only one that gets flirted to. Take it as a compliment, Lisbon," Jane said easily.

Lisbon merely glared at him and stalked back to the car, Jane following closely behind her.

"Plus, he was probably pushing his rejection to someone else too. If you rejected him, you would probably reject me too," Jane reasoned.

"You're right. Sorry," Lisbon said as she slid into the driver seat of the Suburban.

"Too bad we're on assignment; don't think I didn't notice you checking him out when we first saw him," Jane teased.

The engine roared to life and revved a little longer than normal when Lisbon turned the key a little too long, turning crimson at Jane's words. Damn the man for noticing all things irrelevant to the case. She could actually feel his grin getting wider when she gripped the steering wheel. Seriously, where were the words when she needed them? Mind buzzing, she knew only two words to say.

"Shut up!" Lisbon exclaimed, facing him. Turning her attention back to the road, she began driving.

"Well, that took you long enough," Jane laughed. "And for the record, I wouldn't have minded if we had taken a look at the room. Strictly for work, of course."

Lisbon knew her cheeks had gone much more red than previously - she could feel the blood rush to them. "Shut up, Jane," she said, eyes fastened to the road.

"I'm just saying."

"Shut up," she repeated, shaking her head at his childishness.

"Fine, fine, I'll shut up."

"Good. Stay that way for the whole ride," Lisbon grinned.

Smiling in spite of himself, Jane reclined his seat, complying to her order with a nap.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed/favourited/followed! This one's a bit longer than the rest with an awkward ending, sorry. I couldn't figure out what to write for this, but was kind of inspired by "Red Velvet Cupcakes". Not much Jisbon here, only at the end, if you squint. Hope you enjoyed it either way! The next one will be the last of this series, sadly. I quite enjoyed writing these one-shots. Heh. Leave a review, please! Thanks for reading!


	7. Violet

A/N: Last chapter! This kind of went _way_ differently in my head, but if I wrote THAT version, wouldn't have been able to keep the genre at friendship. ;) Slight spoiler here in this chapter if you haven't watched the last episode of Season 3 (Strawberries and Cream). This is a bit longer than the rest, but still. Enjoy!

* * *

**Violet**

It was a slow day for the CBI Serious Crimes Unit. Heck, it was a slow _week_. No new cases to occupy them, only the paperwork they have yet to fill slowly get done. Although slow days meant that there weren't any murders that required their attention (which was good), it made Patrick Jane bored out of his mind. No new cases, no new leads about Red John. He was seriously b-o-r-e-d.

Looking up from his book (of which he was on his 38th reading), he asked the occupants of the bullpen, "Aren't you guys bored with all this paperwork?"

"Not really. I can finally fill up the forms and reports from two months past. With no new cases, I'm actually almost caught up with all them," Van Pelt answered happily.

Shaking his head, he looked at the other two men in the team. "What about you two? Rigsby, have you any new tricks you've recently acquired?"

"Uh... No," Rigsby replied awkwardly. "And I'm almost caught up with my paperwork too. Only 5 more reports to finish."

"Cho?"

"No," the Asian man answered firmly.

"Bah, you're all so boring. I'll go bother Lisbon then," Jane said, slightly put out as he left the sanctity of his couch.

"Uhh..." Risgby started, but he was stopped by Cho.

"Don't bother. He'll probably still do it."

"What?" Jane asked the two, looking directly at Risgby.

"Lisbon has someone in her office," Van Pelt piped up from behind her desk.

"Oh," Jane said with a straight face. Slowly, he broke into a smile and walked towards Lisbon's office with a bounce in his steps. "It'll make things more interesting then."

Knocking once on the office door, he noticed the shades all drawn. Without giving her a chance to answer, he opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Hey, Lisbon, do..." Jane trailed off staring at the sole occupant of the room.

"Jane, what the hell?!" Lisbon shrieked, turning around from the wall to face him. "Don't you know how to knock?! Close the damn door!"

Wordlessly, Jane stepped into the office and closed the door behind him. He gawked at the lilac-coloured satin dress she was in. The A-line, spaghetti-strapped asymmetrical dress had a faux wrap, gathering at the right, tightening slightly at the waist, teasing the viewer with a small preview of the curves she had and showed off her toned legs.

"You're on the wrong side," Lisbon said dryly.

For once, Jane was at a loss for words. He couldn't help but stare mutely at the women opposite him, making her frown and squirm a little, before finally turning away from him. Noticing her zipper was only halfway done, he walked toward her and put his hand gently her spaghetti-strap laced shoulder.

"Here, let me," Jane offered. Lightly, he scooped up her hair and put the locks over her shoulder. Hearing no dispute from Lisbon, he pulled the zipper upwards. "There," he said when he was done, scooping her hair back to its original position.

Lisbon thanked him and turned around to face him. Smiling, he realized her cheeks were tinted pink.

"You look very stunning, Lisbon," Jane complimented her.

"Shut up."

"No, really. You look beautiful."

"Really, shut up."

"What's the occasion?"

"Well, I kinda promised a friend to be her bridesmaid for her wedding..."

"Oh?" Jane's eyebrow rose in surprise. "I thought you hated being a bridesmaid. You made it quite clear by punching me in the shoulder when I had Grace make you one of hers."

"She's an old friend," Lisbon said, looking away.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Hey, T, you done in there?" A voice called out from outside.

"See, that's how you're supposed to do it. Knock, then wait for an answer," Lisbon said pointedly at Jane, who simply shrugged at her. In a louder voice, she answered, "Yeah, I'm done. You can come in."

Jane looked at the woman who walked in, closing the door behind her. She was a very beautiful blonde, angular face with dark green eyes. Her tall stature was made taller by the killer heels she was wearing, making her taller Jane, towering over the shorter brunette in the room who was barefooted at the moment. Her slim, but well endowed body was hidden behind the large green bag she was carrying.

"Oh, who are you?" The woman asked in an elegant voice. From the way she walked and the talked, Jane presumed she was from a rich family and was confident with herself, not allowing anyone to come between her and her goals.

"Patrick Jane, I work with Lisbon," Jane smiled and extended his hand.

"So _you're_ the Jane I keep hearing about, eh? Interesting," The woman said, shaking his hand. "I'm Violet Rachman, T's – no, sorry, Lisbon's – friend. We've been friends ever since we entered college and shared the same room in the dormitory. Anyway, I've heard a lot about you, Mr Jane."

"Oh? What exactly have you heard about me, Miss Rachman?" Jane asked, glancing at Lisbon with a glint in his eyes.

"Call me Violet," Rachman said, smiling.

"Nothing much, really," Lisbon said quickly, answering Jane's question. "So, Jane, what did you want?"

"Other than seeing you in that dress, nothing much," Jane smirked mischievously. Looking at Violet, he said, "And call me Patrick, since we're all friends here." Lisbon just sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I designed it myself," Violet said, giving the dress Lisbon was wearing an approving nod. "Designed it just for her."

"Indeed it is, Violet. Looks amazing on her," Jane said.

"It does, doesn't it?" Violet smiled. Opening the large bag she was toting, Violet pulled out a sparkling silver-coloured plastic tiara. "Oh and not forgetting this. Everyone has one for the bachelorette party next week."

"May I?" Jane held his hand out and Violet handed him the tiara with a smile on her face. Ignoring the death glare Lisbon was giving him, Jane brushed the stray lock of hair from her face and gingerly placed the tiara on her head. "Aww, look! The angry little princess found her tiara!"

"Jane..." Lisbon growled at her consultant, cheeks gradually turning red.

"Come on, T, you look adorable!" Violet sad happily.

Sighing, Lisbon shook her head. "Don't encourage him, Vi, please," she begged.

"Never in a million years," Violet laughed. "Oh yes, that reminds me. Why don't you bring Patrick along to the wedding? I know you only RSVP'd for one, but I saved you a spot for a friend."

"Oh, I couldn't. I'm sure he's busy," Lisbon shook her head.

"I think I can make myself free. Anything for _T_," Jane grinned.

"Then it's settled then! It's in two months' time. I'll send T your invite, if that's fine with you," Violet said happily.

"That's fine with me."

"Great!" Violet said.

"Great," Lisbon echoed in a grumpy tone.

"I'm sorry, T, Patrick, but I have to go. There's so many things I have to get done by today," Violet said apologetically.

"I understand," Jane said, smiling sweetly. He took a step back to give the women some space.

"I'll see you next week," Violet said, bending down to give Lisbon a quick hug. "And don't forget the tiara."

Lisbon smiled wryly. "I won't, I promise." Smiling genuinely, walked her friend to the door. "Thanks for bringing me the dress, Vi. See you next week."

Jane waved goodbye to Lisbon's friend and took a seat on the couch.

"You didn't have to do that, you know?" Lisbon said, taking a seat beside him and crossed her legs, not noticing it hitched her skirt upwards slightly.

"And let you suffer the whole day with a random stranger you _know_ Violet would have set you up with?" Jane asked with a knowing smirk.

"You're right," Lisbon sighed. "Thank you."

"No thanks needed. I also want to see your face when you catch the bouquet."

"I don't participate in that!" Lisbon said indignantly.

"Oh come on, you're still single, waiting to be married. I know you do," Jane said matter-of-factly.

Lisbon's cheeks flushed slightly. "So what if I did? Doesn't mean I'm gonna catch it."

"You will," Jane said firmly, patting her knee.

Lisbon's gaze followed his hand. Realizing her skirt was at her mid-thigh, her face turned red and she shot upwards. "Um, I'm going to change now."

"You want me to leave?" Jane asked cheekily.

"Jane..." Lisbon trailed, her voice low in warning.

"Alright, alright. I'll go," Jane said, raising his hands in surrender. Standing, he walked to the door. "Sure you don't need help unzipping?" Jane asked in a teasing tone.

Lisbon reached over to the desk to grab her stapler and Jane decided it was time to go before she threw it at him. He pulled the door open and slipped out. Just before he closed the door, he stuck his head in and said, "You look really beautiful in that dress you know."

Chuckling at her embarrassed expression, Jane retreated from the office and closed the door.

* * *

A/N: And that's it. 7 chapters. I hope you enjoyed this series; I certainly enjoyed writing them. What's your favourite chapter? Personally, mine's Green. I know I wrote in the first chapter I might be writing an angst version of the series, but that'll probably happen in about two months' time. Exams are imminent, so those come first.

Anyway, thank you so much for reading, especially till the last chapter, you mean so much to me! And as always, thank you so much for reviewing/favourite-ing/following!


End file.
